Harmon Family Values
by Cheers My Dears
Summary: AU. What happens when Ben and Vivian decide to foster children? How will their values shape those of the children in their care? How will Violet deal with it and how will it affect her life? New and old characters dealing with life and all it's troubles. Eventual Violate you just have to hold out for a few chapters.


**Chapter One **

Violet Harmon arrived into the world to smiles and buckets full of glee. She was snuggled in blankets and kisses and her entire family adored her. When she was four Violet was informed she would be a big sister.

"Why?" Was all she could think to reply.

"Because Mommy's having a little brother or sister for you." Her Dad tried to explain.

"I didn't ask for one. You keep it."

Violet took no interest in her parent's plans for the baby and when her tearful Dad told Violet her baby brother had gone to heaven, she shrugged. Family consoled the couple and told them she was simply too young to understand and that she'd develop sympathy as she grew.

The second time it happened, almost a year later, Violet was old enough to know that people wanted her to be sad, so she pretended; as she did the third time too.

Despite the physical and emotional pain she had suffered Vivian Harmon was determined to have another baby, she became absorbed with the task. When this did not happen naturally Vivian began looking for reasons why. She had rounds of tests and researched the best conception methods. Vivian took pills and injected herself with fertility drugs for over a year.

The side effects from the drugs caused Vivian awful physical and mental problems. She became unbearable to live with and her family life started to fall apart. Vivian became ill due to the fertility drugs and was admitted to hospital. She had no choice but to stop the treatment and think of another way to have a baby. Vivian changed her diet, cleaning and beauty products, she adopted a new healthy natural way of life hoping that would give her the best chance of a healthy pregnancy.

Over the three years this happened Violet got used to being the last thing on her parent's minds. She was left with family and friends when her parents needed to attend doctor's appointments and such. Vivian even took to leaving her when she wanted to attend yoga or cooking classes. Ben was charged with Violet's care when Vivian was admitted to hospital and he would leave her with friends so he could work late at the University.

Vivian travelled to Florida for two weeks to recuperate after the barrage of fertility drugs and one night Ben could find no one to take Violet. He managed to hire a babysitter and spent the evening drinking in a college bar with one of his students. That night Violet awoke to strange noises and walked into her parent's bedroom to find her father in bed with someone who was certainly not her mother. Neither Ben nor the woman noticed Violet was in the room and, although she was still very young, Violet knew what was happening. She decided to keep the secret to herself and not tell her mother.

When Vivian did return from Florida discussions continued to concern the baby to come, the little brother or sister for Violet, as they put it. Violet became more and more withdrawn from school and her parents. Ben decided that his family needed something to concentrate on, other than a baby, so he suggested adopting a dog. After much discussion Vivian agreed and they travelled to a pound to find a new addition to their family.

"Why are we getting a dog from a pound?" Violet enquired as they pulled up to the shelter.

"Pound darling not pond." Vivien unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"I said pound." Violet unbuckled her own seatbelt.

"That's so funny," Ben burst out laughing "There's a dog in the pond rescue it! Ah Violet what silly things you say." Ben lifted Violet out of the car and set her on the ground.

"Dad I'm eight I can get out of a car all by myself now." She brushed her dress down and looked at the building, all concrete and wire.

"Are you alright?" Vivien looked at Ben quizzically as she took Violet's hand and began walking to the entrance.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm great." Ben grabbed Vivien and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy and so in love."

"Ok." Vivian couldn't shake an uneasy feeling within herself that something was not right with her husband.

The family choose a small dog named Hallie, a poodle cross who spent most of her time with Vivian. Violet did not bond with Hallie that well and tended to ignore her. Although her mother had another creature to concentrate on she was still determined to have a baby.

Violet began wondering who would take care of the baby when it was born. She herself spent all of her time either at school or other people's houses whilst her parents were out. Would she be expected to look after the baby?

Violet became increasingly withdrawn as she considered what would happen if one of her siblings actually lived. She found it difficult to sleep as she was convinced she could hear the baby crying at night. In reality it was her mother crying for the children she had lost and the one she desperately wanted.

One evening at dinner the conversation turned to babies again and an exhausted Violet burst into tears. She hadn't slept well for weeks after a nightmare in which she was holding a wailing baby and had no idea what to feed it.

"Whatever's the matter?" Vivien reached for her daughter but she ran from the table to her bedroom. Ben and Vivian found her in the back of her closet hugging her knees.

"Violet please tell us what's wrong." Ben knelt down in front of his daughter to pick her up in his arms.

"I d-don't know w-w-w-what babies eat. Ple-e-e-e-ase don't make me take care of him!" Violet sobbed into her Dad's shoulder.

Vivian's hand flew to her mouth as she sobbed along with her daughter.

Ben and Vivian took Violet to see a physiatrist and were told how much she had been affected by the miscarriages and fertility treatments. Together Ben and Vivian decided to stop trying for a baby. They attended a support group for parents who had lost their children through miscarriages. They made friends with two couples, one who are adopting a baby from China and another who are fostering a brother and sister.

Vivian became obsessed with the idea of adopting a baby. She made appointments with agencies and pinned all her hopes of a baby on adopting. After convincing Ben to attend the appointments they realising it would take over two years to adopt and cost them too much, they had wiped out a huge amount of their savings with fertility treatments. Vivian was heartbroken; she felt she had nothing to concentrate her life on.

One morning after dropping Violet at school Vivien came home as her Pilate's class had been cancelled. She heard a noise and believed an intruder was in the house. She crept upstairs with a knife after calling the police. She found Ben in bed with a young woman. Anger and betrayal sent Vivian running to her sisters in Florida with Violet and Hallie.

Ben travelled to Florida twice to beg for forgiveness. He admitted all of his indiscretions and broke off his relationship with his student. Vivian sent him away both times stating simply that she needed time to process what he had done. Then she decided to settle in Florida and rented an apartment close to her sisters.

Hallie became ill a few weeks after they moved into their apartment and Vivian rushed her to a local veterinarian. As Hallie was being treated Vivian was comforted by a woman in the waiting room. She ran a small shelter a few miles away and was picking a dog up after being neutered. Vivian was interested in the woman's work and the dog himself, she was told how he had been badly abused and was a scared but loving dog. Vivian met the dog and instantly fell in love with him; he was a white six month old bull terrier cross and had been named Tyler.

Vivian was delighted when the nurse who handed Tyler over told her that Hallie was fine she had picked up a bug but would be fine after a few nights of fluids in the hospital. The woman who ran the shelter walked out with Vivian who just couldn't bear to leave Tyler knowing he would be going back into a kennel. She made an appointment to visit the shelter the next day and one week later she had adopted Tyler and brought him back to her apartment.

Ben returned to Florida to find his family had moved on with their lives. He met Tyler and slightly felt like he had been replaced. Once again he apologised for his behaviour and informed Vivian that he had left his job at the University and was taking one in LA. He would sell the house and give her the proceeds so she could support herself a little easier.

As Ben kissed his daughter goodbye Vivian's heart swelled and she couldn't stop herself bursting into tears. She asked Ben to take the money from the sale of the house and buy one in LA with four bedrooms and good schools nearby. When Ben asks why Vivian explains that Violet needs a good school nearby and they need the extra rooms for the children they will be fostering.

They move into their new house just before Violet turns nine. It takes Ben and Vivian six months to become foster parents and in the mean time they all attend family therapy and Vivian starts volunteering at an animal shelter and fostering dogs.

The first foster child the Harmon's took in was an eight year old girl named Eloise. She was in temporary care whilst her parents were being assessed after claims of neglect. Eloise was quiet and got along well with Violet. They went to school together and enjoyed each other company. When Eloise went home to her parents Violet missed her dearly. Violet had realised quickly that her parents had changed and she had no need to take care of anyone but herself.

Several weeks after Eloise left the Harmon's got a phone call early on a Saturday morning. Vivian explained to Violet that two new foster children would be arriving in the afternoon. Vivian busied herself all day with readying the two bedrooms and brushing the dogs. When the doorbell rang, she made Ben and Violet greet the social worker and the two children at the door.

"Hello Vivian." The social worker beamed.

"Hello Mrs Thomas wonderful to meet you." Vivian led the social worker and her charges to her family.

Both of the children appeared from behind the social worker as they entered the house, they were African American and dressed in clothes far too small for them. The girl was older than Violet, she had much darker skin than the boy, her long hair in one braid and a face full of anger. The boy seemed to be the same age as Violet and was practically bouncing about the room with a huge grin on his face; his hair was one edge almost as much as he was. Vivian smiled at the children; she was gleeful at the new arrivals and moved forward to introduce them.

"Ben, Violet, this is Markus and Rain."


End file.
